An Encounter of the Mary Sue Kind
by Rose-Oracle
Summary: When Sora saves an impeccably perfect girl, he has no idea what he has gotten himself into... Extreme OOC, Mary Sue bashing, and rather colorful language. Do not take this seriously, it will hurt your brain. COMPLETED!
1. Hold onto your sanity!

Rose: Hi guys! This is my first (second, really) Kingdom Hearts story. Seeing as I don't know much about Kingdom Hearts, I'm going to try and keep it simple and just go by the knowledge I have now (instead of last time). This is a Mary-Sue parody, and should not be taken seriously.

(listens to the crickets in the audience) What, you don't know what a Mary-Sue, is? Well then, continue on!

Disclaimer: No, last time I checked, I was not Square-Enix or Disney. (checks again) I was right. Therefore, I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

The woman looked over at the paper in her hand. "You sure you want this? You are my top student, and I'm rather surprised you didn't want to be the first one there."

The girl in front of her nodded. "Yes, absolutely! I wanted the others to continue ahead so I could let them test the waters, but now I'm convinced."

Nodding, the woman stood. "All right. Come back with a full report, and if anything fails that you can't fix, come right back."

"Yes, I understand...but I won't fail." The girl said, standing at attention.

"Very well, then. I trust your judgment."

There was a bright flash of light, and the girl was gone.

* * *

"This is one big place." Sora muttered. He was wandering aimlessly around Traverse Town moments after crashing, looking for Riku, Kairi, or anyone who had seen them. So far, no luck.

Entering the Third District, he stopped to look at the ground below him. Many lights glowed in this part of the town, but none said: 'Your friends are here! Please come to get them so you can return to your island.'

"There's got to be a way out of....huh?" Sora paused as he heard a girl shriek. Running down the steps, he came face-to-face with those shadows from the island. They had cornered a young girl, no older than himself. She was defenseless.

"Hey! Back off!" Sora jumped at them, swinging his strange new weapon. They turned their attention from the girl over to him and jumped on him.

Sora gave a muffled shout and swung again, only to have one attach to his arm. "Dang it! How many of these are there?"

Suddenly, all the shadows started to levitate in a strange, silver light. The one on Sora's arm gave a squeak and joined its companions in a shining silver orb..

The shadows began collectively squeaking loudly as the orb compressed them in a tight space, growing tighter and tighter until it was gone.

Sora looked around. "Thanks for saving me....um..." He was rendered speechless at the girl in front of him. Now that he had a better look at her, she had stunned him silly. Her eyes were the deepest ruby, two orbs that had been plucked straight from a jeweler's collection. Her long, pale blue hair tumbled down her back, streaked with silver, and framed her pale, heart-shaped face. From her back sprouted two feathery, delicate, white wings, and a black cat's tail and ears provided precise hearing and balance. She wore a short, dark pink dress decorated with tiny gold chains, and white sandals adorned with dark pink flowers on her feet. Several silver bracelets jingled around her wrists, and many silver necklaces hung from her neck. A small, purple pouch was attached to her waist.

All Sora could do was splutter incoherent nonsense at this girl before him.

"Thank-you...so, so much." The girl said in a musical voice that was veiled with sadness, "You saved my life. I am indebted to you forever."

"Ah, it was nothing. Tell me, what's your name? I'm Sora." Sora nodded and blushed.

The girl smiled at him brightly, showing rows and rows of perfectly white, perfectly straight teeth. "It's very nice to meet you, Sora. My name is Princess Nitari Angel Spring Blossom Shine." She curtsied. "Fifth daughter of King Drestal and Queen Mikal of the Kingdom of Kayer."

Sora spluttered again. "A p-p-princess?! You mean...you're a princess?"

Nitari smiled at him again. "Yes, I am."

Sora bowed to her. "Well, it was an honor to serve you, princess."

Nitari giggled. "You're very funny, Sora. Very cute, too."

A bright pink flush danced across Sora's cheeks. "R-really? You think so?"

"I know so." Nitari smiled. "But you don't want to be around me. I'm only a disaster." She put her head in her hands and sobbed.

Taken aback, the brunette put his arms around her, keeping out of way of her wings. "That's not true! I think you're the most amazing girl I've ever met!"

Nitari continued to sob. "Wh-when I was born, I was born sickly, but with a special power. A-all the other princesses bullied me because I was so frail. One day, another princess stole a necklace from me and th-threw it into a well. She and all her friends laughed at me because I could do nothing. I got so mad that the power came out of me and killed them. I was so scared that I ran away from the kingdom at only five years old. I t-trained and trained my power, and I was still training when my world was sucked into the darkness, a-and I n-never got to s-say goodbye to my mommy and daddy!" She sobbed into Sora's shoulder.

Sora suddenly felt an intense hatred for the princess who threw Nitari's necklace down the well.

"When I-I was twelve, a vampire bit me, so now I'm immortal. Even though I don't suck blood, people still ran from me because I was bitten. I've been wandering the worlds forever. The vampire also gave a prophecy: '_Your world and mortality will return only when you wed the boy who loves you for who you are, and you love him as he is.'_"

"Well, it can't be that hard, can it? A lot of guys _have _to love you. You're perfect!" Sora exclaimed.

The princess wailed. "That's the problem! They only think I'm a pretty face, that's all!"

Sora thought about it. "Well, I think you're pretty amazing-power, looks, personality....the works!" He smiled.

Nitari dried her tears. "You-you really think so?"

"Yup! I _know _so!" He nodded with absolute certainty.

"Sora, you're fantastic!" Nitari glomped him. "I'll go wherever you go!"

The blush on Sora's face spread. "Well, I was looking for my friends Riku and...oh, I can't remember who else. Would you help me look for him?"

Nitari bobbed her head up and down energetically. "Absolutely! Any friend of yours is a friend of mine, Sora!" She linked arms with him. "Let's go!"

* * *

From somewhere in a dark corner, a girl was holding a checklist.

"Let's see...tragic past...check. Amazing beauty, fantastic powers, and ability to make any guy fall in love with her....check, check, and check." The girl put down the checklist and pulled out a pager.

"Is she a target?" A voice whispered from the other line.

"Oh yeah. Definitely. When should I attack?"

"Wait for a little bit. She's too strong now."

"Gotcha." The girl hung up. She glanced up to see Sora walk away with Nitari. "So you _think _you're safe, eh? Well, you're in for a world of hurt, little girl."

* * *

I'm sure some of you have read a few of my other Mary Sue bashing stories. In that case, you know that I support the "Give A Review, Kill A Sue" foundation. However, this is just for fun. I'm not writing this because I want to kill more Sues, I want to test my knowledge of Kingdom Hearts. I will be writing a Kill a Sue foundation story in the future, but this story here is only a test.

See you next chapter!

-Rose

* * *


	2. Does nothing make sense anymore?

Well, seeing as people _aren't _pelting me with virtual rotten tomatoes yet, I'll continue with (starts dramatic music)....An Encounter with the Mary Sue Kind!

Thanks to the peoples who review, any form of concrit helps.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I think you get the general idea.

* * *

It was around ten minutes after Sora had met Nitari, and now the two were strolling around Traverse Town like a lovey-dovey couple.

The only difference was the occasional Heartless ambush.

"Sora! Behind you!" Nitari pulled a handful of knives out of her pouch and flung them at three Heartless Shadows behind Sora. They disappeared instantly.

"Wow, Nitari! We make a great team!" Sora chirped happily.

Nitari giggled. "Thanks, Sora! Do you think we could get something to eat?"

Sora offered his arm to her, and she took it. "Absolutely. There's a restaurant in the First District."

The two started walking back to the First District, totally oblivious to the figure hidden in the shadow of the Gizmo Shop...

* * *

The figure took out a pager. "She's definitely a target."

There was a hiss from the other line. "No shit, Sherlock."

"Hey, don't be so mean. We _are _in this together. We might as well try to work as a team."

"You've gone off the deep end." There was a sigh, and the other person hung up.

Chuckling, the figure put away the pager and climbed up the wall, watching Nitari and Sora leave.

* * *

As Sora and Nitari walked through the First District, Nitari noticed they were being watched.

"Sora, get behind me." Nitari slid in front of Sora and flung her knives in the direction of the figure.

The figure jumped down in front of them. "So, you're the wielder of the Keyblade." The figure swung his sword at Sora. "And you're his lovely little friend." He said, referring to Nitari.

Nitari blushed. "Oh, stop!"

The figure rushed at Sora and swung his sword.

"Nitari! Run!" Sora called to the princess, swiftly blocking the attack.

But Nitari wasn't listening. She was tucked away by a crate, making a call to a place far, far away...

* * *

"Talk to me." Nitari whispered. The phone in her hand was pink and sparkly, with purple buttons and a clear screen.

"How is it going?" A voice drifted over to her.

"It's going well. I've captured the heart of a boy named Sora, and he's forgotten his friend Kairi. Now we've met Leon."

"Hm. That girl Yuffie might be a problem. Either make him forget about her, or become friends with her."

"Understood. I know what I have to do."

There was a light, airy giggle. "But of course, you're my best student. I should expect nothing less."

Nitari smiled. "Of course." There was a sudden shout coming from the area of Sora's battle with "Leon".

She gasped. "I have to go. That's my cue." Nitari hung up. She glanced over at Leon. "But first, I ought to change my appearance. _Sunshine Rainbow Daisy Bonanza!"_

* * *

Leon looked down at the fainted teen in front of him. "Things are a lot worse than I thought..."

"How worse?" Leon looked up at the figure in front of him, and all his Common Sense flew out of his brain and buried itself in a far-off hole.

The girl in front of him was beautiful. No-she was absolutely divine. Her deep, ebony eyes stared at him with the pure essence of beauty and sadness. She had long, black hair streaked with red and silver that trailed down to her waist, and a black flower was arranged neatly in her hair. She wore a black miniskirt and a low-cut, red tank-top, and black, high-heeled boots. A slender, delicate, feathery black wing stuck out from her back, and a silver sword was strapped to her waist. Several red and black bracelets decorated her slim wrists, and many silver necklaces hung from her neck.

It was Nitari...in a different form.

"Who-who are you?" Whispered Leon.

"I am Princess Nitari Angel Spring Blossom Shine. Fifth daughter of King Drestal and Queen Mikal of the Kingdom of Kayer." She whispered in a soft voice, curtsying to Leon. "I couldn't help but notice your strength, and I wanted to ask you if you would protect me while I'm here." Nitari gave him a light smile.

Leon took her hand, bent down on one knee, and kissed it. "I would be honored."

As the two left, Nitari babbling her sob story to Leon, and he gently stroking her hair, consoling her, Yuffie stood watching them with angry eyes.

"She was your girlfriend, wasn't she?" Yuffie quietly asked Sora, who was just waking up.

"Who was?" He shook his head, trying to make heads and tails of up and down.

"That girl, Princess Nitari Angel Spring Blossom Shine." Yuffie said, helping him up.

"Really?" Sora looked at Yuffie with wide eyes. "There was a princess here, and I missed her?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Yeah. She just walked away with my friend, who conveniently forgot about me. I'm Yuffie. Who're you?"

"I'm Sora. That guy mentioned something about the Keyblade. Is this it?" He held up his new weapon.

"Yup. That was Leon. Aerith won't be too excited when she finds out about that girl, either." Yuffie sighed.

"We're not too happy about it either." Yuffie and Sora looked up to see two people standing in front of them. One was a girl with messy brown hair that went a little bit past her shoulders tied into a messy ponytail. She wore skinny jeans, black boots, and a black leather jacket. A gun was strapped to her waist. The other person was a guy with short, scruffy brown hair and dull green eyes. He wore a dark green tee-shirt, black jeans, and black gym shoes. A sword was strapped to his waist.

"Who are you?" Yuffie asked the two.

"I'm Katelyn Hart. You can call me Kate. This is Rekkord Kale." The girl said. She took out a badge. The guy, Rekkord, took out a similar one.

"What are you here for?" Sora asked. "Are we in trouble?" He continued, eyeing the badges.

"You? Oh, no. The two of you aren't in trouble." Kate said, shaking her head.

Rekkord put down his badge. "But that girl, Princess Nitari Angel Spring Blossom Shine is. She's been wreaking crap on us and our co-workers. She's what we call a Mary-Sue, or a perfect character. And she's wanted for arrest for disturbing the peace of this universe."

* * *

NOEZ! Leon fell for Nitari! It's the end of the world!

I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Geeze...

Katelyn Hart does not belong to me, she is the creation of Reaper-Lawliet's amazing brain.

To make this clear, I am not a YuffiexLeon fan. The only reason I made Nitari pull Leon away from Yuffie was because she viewed Yuffie as an obstacle in her way to capture Leon's heart. (Because all Mary Sues view close girl friends of guys as obstacles, even if they're only friends.)

Got it memorized? If you don't, READ THIS AGAIN!

...Please?

* * *


	3. She's a what now?

Hey guys! Seeing as I'm still avoiding the pelting of virtual rotten tomatoes, and some people actually like the nonsensical babble I write here, I'll continue further with the fic.

Disclaimer: I can avoid the pelting of virtual rotten tomatoes, but it seems I cannot avoid the pelting of these disclaimers chapter after chapter. (pokes the Disclaimer) Geeze! I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, or Disney, or Katelyn Hart....

Final Fantasy gets mentioned a few times in this chapter and in others. Just thought that would be a nice heads-up.

Are you ready? Do you have your popcorn, chips and dip, soda, and whatever snacks you wish to snack on? Good, because this chapter has lots of information, and I thought you should be prepared to read.

* * *

"Really? She's under arrest?" Sora asked with wide eyes.

Rekkord nodded. "She's a Mary Sue, and we're supposed to-"

"Wait, hold up!" Yuffie held up her hands. "What's a Mary Sue, anyway?"

Kate sighed. "She's an unimaginably perfect character. For example, you guys have your flaws, right?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah. I'm always losing to Riku, and I get nervous kinda easily."

Yuffie nodded as well. "So what's your point?"

Rekkord sighed and ran his fingers through his scruffy brown hair. "A Mary Sue doesn't have those flaws. She is perfectly flawless, usually with extraordinary hair and eye colors, fantastic powers, a sob-story past, and a sugary disposition that could make even a baby unicorn cringe."

Sora and Yuffie both cringed when he said that. "See what I mean? Sues come in different types, though. She might not be sugary-sweet, she can be angsty, depressed, or even evil. But all Sues are the same: _they're always after some good-looking guy."_Rekkord said.

"And when a Mary Sue enters a fandom, things stop making sense. Characters stop acting like themselves. Things go out of order. Some characters don't even exist anymore. That's why Rekkord and I are here. We're here to set things right, even if it means destroying the Sue. But sometimes, that's what we have to do." Kate explained.

"Destroy her? But if she's got all these amazing powers, then how do you destroy her?" Yuffie asked.

Rekkord chuckled. "Some Mary Sues come quietly, and let themselves be turned into nice, normal, Original Characters. But sometimes, they don't want to go. That's why we have these." Rekkord took out a sword and handed it to Sora and Yuffie.

"That's my family sword. It's been designed to destroy Mary Sues. There are all sorts of weapons like it-guns, arrows, explosives...you name it." He smiled as Sora took the sword out of its sheath and stared at it with wide eyes.

"We come from a place called Crossed City. It's a world outside all other worlds, including this one-the Kingdom Hearts world." Kate said as Sora handed Rekkord his sword.

"The Kingdom Hearts world? Don't you mean Traverse Town?" Yuffie asked.

Rekkord shook his head. "No. You and Sora are a part of a world called the Kingdom Hearts world. It's a book and a video game, but you, Yuffie, originally come from a world called the Final Fantasy world. I'm not allowed to say anything more, but your world is what a fandom is, and that's what we're supposed to protect."

"Protect it? What for?" Sora questioned.

Kate sighed. "About three months ago, a psycho Mary Sue named Neko tried to overrun all the fandoms with her Mary Sue minions. We're supposed to stop that from happening, and we're supposed to also stop the Mary Sues from driving you guys and everyone else crazy."

Sora thought about it for a moment. "I can't remember that happening."

Rekkord nodded. "That happened when-oof!" He gasped as Kate elbowed him in the ribs. "Well, that's just one thing I'm not allowed to tell you. Sorry."

Yuffie was thinking, too. "So, what happens to me?"

Kate shrugged. "Nitari will probably find another guy, and Leon will forget she existed. Like what happened with Sora."

Sora scratched his head. "What _did _happen to me, anyway?"

Rekkord and Kate exchanged glances. "You're better off not knowing." Kate said. "Trust me on this."

"So when Nitari finds the next handsome guy, then she'll go after him, and everything will fix itself?" Yuffie concluded.

Shaking his head, Rekkord explained: "The next good-looking guy besides myself-" That comment brought a glare from Kate-"Is also probably another Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts character. Things _won't _fix themselves, seeing as Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy both have never-ending circuits of handsome guys."

"Luckily, we know where the next target is, and he's in another world." Kate said. "So we have some time."

"But you can't get to other worlds without a ship, can you?" Sora and Yuffie turned around to see Aerith standing with Donald and Goofy.

Yuffie nodded. "Nice timing, guys!"

After introductions and explanations were made, Rekkord continued. "That's not exactly correct. Normal people can't do that, but remember when I said Mary Sues have special powers? I'm betting that Nitari has a special ability that allows her to go from world to world with a lift of her pinky."

"Which means we have to get going now!" Kate said.

"I'll come with you!" Sora said, stepping forward. "I want to find out more about this girl."

"We'll come too. Maybe we can find the King along the way." Donald added.

Rekkord nodded. "Good, but we warned you guys. Try to keep as much sanity as you can."

Suddenly, there was a bright beam of white light across the sky.

"You were right, Rekkord! That's her!" Kate pointed. "Let's go!"

* * *

That was actually shorter than I thought. Oh well, you can't always be right.

Can you guess who the next hot guy is? It's kind of obvious, really.

Also, Nitari changes her look often. Please send in your ideas of what her next look should be. I await your responses!

-Rose

* * *


	4. Randomness in the Coliseum

Hi there! Since I have reached nearly ten reviews and people are still not pelting me with virtual rotten tomatoes, I've decided to let the subject drop and move on to the crappy disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Oh, how I hate these. I don't own anything besides Rekkord Kale, Enos Tretsky, Tobi River, Sagittarius Runo, and Felix Kale. Notice that Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney, and Katelyn Hart aren't in that category.

Speaking of Felix Kale, she's a new creation of mine, and I think you'll like her. She's responsible for a lot of this random crap in this chapter.

I should get on with this chapter, shouldn't I? So, welcome to chapter four of An Encounter of the Mary Sue Kind: Randomness in the Coliseum.

* * *

"Leon? Leon! Wake up!" Yuffie shook him by the shoulders.

Groaning, he opened his eyes. "What happened to me? Where am I?"

"You're with your friends." Said Kate, bandaging the bump on his head. "And we need to get going."

Rekkord, who had been talking on his pager, walked over to the group. "Hey Kate, change of plans. We're meeting Felix and Enos first. Tobi and Sagi are meeting us later."

Kate raised an eyebrow, grinning. "Your cousin, Felix? She's funny."

Sora blinked. "Felix? Who's she?"

Rekkord grinned. "My older cousin. And I daresay she's a bit cuckoo."

* * *

The team landed in the Olympus Coliseum. They were at the gates when someone shouted to Rekkord.

Everyone turned, and Rekkord grinned. "Yo, Felix! Enos!"

The two people walking towards him smiled. One was a girl with long, sandy blonde hair and dull green eyes. She wore a black shirt spattered with white music notes, black gym shoes, and blue jeans. She carried a blue backpack that jingled a lot. The boy next to her had black hair and strange eyes. One was very light, the other very dark. He wore a simple blue shirt, black shorts, and white shoes.

"Everyone, this is my older cousin, Felix Kale." Rekkord gestured to the blonde girl, who waved. "And this is my friend and hunting partner, Enos." The black haired boy smiled.

"What happened to your eye?" Sora took a step forward to examine Enos' eye.

Enos chuckled. "I'm blind in this eye because-" BOOM! There was a loud explosion that shook the ground.

Felix looked up at a column of smoke rising in the sky. "I think..." She contemplated. "That we should check it out. Looks too big to be a bonfire gone wrong."

Sora looked at Felix. "Are you feeling all right?"

Felix grinned. "Never better! Why you ask?"

Sora shook his head. "No reason." _No wonder Rekkord said she was a little crazy._

_

* * *

_The group advanced to the lobby, where they found Phil in a state of worry with Hercules.

"Some blonde kid and a weird girl are in the Coliseum, fighting Cerberus, the guard dog of Hades, God of the Underworld. I tried to help, but the girl insisted they could do it. And the kid...well, I think he's smitten with her." Hercules shook his head.

"The guard dog of the Underworld?" Donald questioned.

Enos grimaced. "Sounds gruesome." He made a start for the door.

"Hold on!" Phil stopped him. "Where are you going? That's a demon dog in there!"

Felix nodded. "We're all aware of that. But we have been given special orders to eliminate the girl that could possibly be in there."

Phil looked at Felix like she was crazy.

"In any case, I want to prove I'm a hero. This can decide whether I am or not." Sora stepped forward.

Phil scratched his head. "Be careful in there, kid! This isn't child's play."

* * *

They all rushed into the Coliseum. A three-headed dog was taking up more than eighty percent of the stadium, leaving minimal room for the blonde teen and his female companion to fight it off.

The girl had long, jade hair streaked with silver, a silver tiara bedecked with jewels set upon her head. She had diamond silver eyes that sparkled in the sun, framed by her tanned, heart-shaped face. She wore tight, blue jeans and a pale blue tank top decorated with green flowers. Around her waist was a blue silk scarf. On her feet was a pair of black leather boots, and a purple cloth sack was at her hip.

Nitari had changed her form once again.

The blonde boy who was "smitten with her" was Cloud, without a doubt.

"Nitari!" He ran in front of her and blocked a blast from Cerberus with his sword.

"You've got to be more careful." Cloud gently placed a hand on Nitari's cheek.

"I'm s-sorry! But those bad people are after m-me, so I was wondering if I could finish Cerberus off first." Nitari wiped a tear off her cheek.

Felix scoffed. "Crocodile tears."

Nitari whirled around, eyes flashing brightly. "WHO IS CRYING CROCODILE TEARS, WENCH?!"

"That does it." Rekkord scooted away from the rising battle between his cousin Felix and Nitari.

"Who are you calling wench? You can't talk, witch!" Felix frowned.

"I believe you ladies are getting away from the plot." Hades stepped onto the field, dragging his cloak.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Roared Nitari. Lightning flashed behind her.

Cerberus and his master rushed out of the stadium, leaving Felix and Nitari alone.

"I'll start things off." Nitari stepped forward, cracking her fingers.

"Fine by me." Felix took a few things out of her bag before tossing it aside.

Cloud reached over to Nitari, catching her sholder. "If you need me, all you have to do is ask for me, and I will be at your side."

Nitari blushed. "You're so sweet."

_I feel like I'm going to lose my lunch. _Felix thought, groaning.

Nitari whipped out a guitar. "Here I go!" She strummed a few notes. "I call this one Dance, Light, Dance!"

That's when Felix lost it. "Stop right there! That is pure, unadulterated Copyright Infringement! It's totally ripping off Organization-" She stopped when Rekkord cleared his throat.

"Uh...Fish! Organization Fish! Yeah! You're totally ripping off Organization Fish!" Felix grinned. Everyone sweatdropped.

Nitari rolled her eyes. This story wasn't about some random crazy chick trying to stop her. She was supposed to defeat the crazy person and her friends and run off with Cloud Strife to save the world. And if hotter guys came around, she'd just toss him aside.

"Whatever!" Nitari aimed the guitar at Felix. "Any last requests?"

Felix grinned and took out what she was holding. It was several lengths of wire strung with bells and explosives. "Yeah. I'd like to defeat you."

* * *

Back with Cloud, he watched Nitari spat with that crazy, what's-her-face-girl.

"Nitari's going to win. I know it." He murmured.

"Excuse me?" Cloud turned to see a girl with dirty blonde hair and green eyes standing with a blue-eyed, reddish-brown haired boy.

"Are you Cloud Strife?" The girl asked.

"Yes, I am. Why?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

The girl took out a metal frying pan. "Then I'm sorry, but you'll have to rest for a while."

There was a loud 'KHANG!' and all was black.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Felix....

"Bells? You're going to defeat me with bells?" Nitari laughed. "That's so pathetic!"

Felix grinned. "You see, I also have a taste for music. I know a lot about sound and the ear itself. Did you know..." Felix wrapped the wires around Nitari loosely.. "That if the sound of a bell reaches a certain decibel, then it's enough to damage the inner ear of a Mary Sue?"

Nitari frowned. "Well, look at the walking encyclopedia. What else you got to spout before I beat you?"

Felix gripped the wires tightly in her hands. "Yeah, I do. Tolling Bells!"

With that, she pulled on the wires, which set off the explosives and triggered the bells.

To Sora and everyone else, the bells were ringing silently. But to Nitari, it was a whole different story.

"AAGH! MAKE IT STOP! HELP ME! CLOUD!" But when she turned around, Cloud wasn't there.

Desperate, Nitari put up a shield and used her BISHIE RADAR to find Cloud.

But instead of finding him, another character appeared on her radar.

_I'll take him instead. _Nitari dispelled Felix's bells with a flick of her wrist.

"Sorry losers, but the battle ends here. I have another bishie to search for!" Nitari cackled evilly. "Oh, Sora? You might want to work on your bad-boy routine more." With that, two silver wings appeared out of her back, and she flew off.

"Is that what she's like? Man, what a jerk!" Sora indignantly puffed out his cheeks.

Rekkord rolled his eyes. "Well, we have bigger problems with her than you think. Luckily, Tobi and Rekkord got Cloud out of there in time."

"Tobi and her frying pan o' doom!" Laughed Felix. Again, everyone sweatdropped.

Enos motioned Sora over to one side.

"I need to talk to you." He whispered, "It's urgent."

"Uh, sure. What's wrong?" Sora looked confused.

Enos sighed. "It's about your friend Riku. We think he's Nitari's next target."

* * *

A cliffhanger! Mwahahaa! Evil, aren't I? (grins)

A few notes that I think would help you know a little bit of what's ahead (takes out official-looking papers):

Yes, Cloud got hit in the head with a frying pan. He's okay, though, and will appear in later chapters. (Don't hate me fangirls!)

Organization Fish is Felix's nickname for Organization XIII. I will make a sequel focusing mainly on them. (Different Hunters, though.)

Tobi and Sagi (Sagittarius) will also appear in later chapters.

Tobi's frying pan o' doom plays a big part in this, too. (I love that frying pan.)

And Felix plays a larger part than you think she does. (No matter how cuckoo she is.)

I am still accepting your ideas for Nitari's possible next appearances! Laters!

-Rose

* * *


	5. A Little Too Late

Hey guys! There's not much to say except summer is almost here, and I'm excited about it.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Final Fantasy, or Katelyn Hart. One of these days, I will torch these disclaimers so I can get on with the fic...

Anyway, I felt that my last few chapters have been kinda short, so I tried to make this a little longer than usual. So sit back, relax, and read: An Encounter with the Mary Sue Kind!

Thank-you! (bows) Happy reading!

* * *

Sora was shocked. "R-Riku? Where is he?"

Enos took out a small metal grid. "Traverse Town, Third District, and making his way to the Second. Nitari is in the First District. We need to move fast."

Rekkord strolled over to Sora. "It's not going to be easy. We don't know how Nitari is going to act." He paused. "Or Riku, for that matter."

Sora laughed sheepishly. "Well, how about that? He's been under my nose the whole time!"

Enos sweatdropped. "I wouldn't exactly say that..."

* * *

Once back in Traverse Town, Nitari began strolling around. "Where is he? Come out, come out, my new bishie!"

She poked her head around the corner to see a girl with dirty blonde hair and a boy with reddish brown hair, coaxing Nitari's new tar-I mean, new bishie.

"I'm telling you, you're in grave danger! You need to come with us." The girl tried to convince him.

"And I'm telling you, I don't believe any word of it!" The bishie replied. "I'm going to look for my friends."

The bishie turned on his heel and left. The duo trying to convince him sighed.

"Well, that was a complete and total failure." The girl with dirty blonde hair complained.

The boy yawned. "Let's at least try to find the Sue that's after him." He turned to see Nitari standing there. "Found her."

Nitari laughed. "You guys are just a bunch of dum-dums. You really think you can defeat me?"

The girl rubbed the back of her head. "Uh, yeah. That's sort of our job. No duh."

Nitari pulled a few paper scrolls out of the pouch at her waist. "Well then, you fail."

* * *

"Sora, I don't care if you're the Keyblade master! I'm not letting you drive the Gummi Ship!" Donald blocked Sora's arm that was crawling its way to the controls.

"But I just wanna get to Riku! Go faster!" Sora was practically begging.

Meanwhile, Kate pulled Felix to the side. "I have a few theories..."

"I'm all ears." Felix looked serious, for a change.

"Here goes: Nitari will take Riku, and either she'll divert him from the darkness, or she'll make him stronger with it. And since he's the last bishie we meet in Kingdom Hearts, she'll stick with him." Kate reeled off.

"But she can game-hop, right? Go from KH1 to KH2?" Felix asked. "That means more bishies for her."

Kate paused. "Let's just cross our fingers and hope for the best."

* * *

Back with Nitari, she was in front of the Hunters, ready to fight.

_Lame-o Hunters! You're in the way of me and my bishie. _She frowned and rolled out the scrolls to reveal that they were decorated with skulls.

"Your destruction ends now!" Nitari called. She bit her finger, letting it bleed. She wiped the blood on the scrolls in a swirly pattern. Smoke started rising from her blood.

"Are you trying to copy Naruto?" The boy rolled his eyes. But then his eyes got bigger as the smoke cleared to show three sparkly, purple-and-pink dragons.

Nitari laughed. "Copy? No! This is my own design, so everyone will know who defeated you!"

The dragons roared and rushed at the Hunters with blinding speed.

"We're so dead." The boy gulped. "So very, very dead."

"Geeze..." The girl next to him responded, pulling out a metal frying pan. "What was your first clue?"

* * *

From the Second District, Riku heard a huge explosion. He looked up and saw smoke rising from the First District, but it wasn't like any other smoke he had seen. It was pink, dotted with purple and silver sparkles, and rose like flames instead of smoke.

"That's one strange fire." Riku murmured. He dashed into the First District to see two girls and a guy knocked out. He recognized one girl and the guy as the two who tried to convince him he was in danger.

But the girl was amazing, none like any he had ever seen. She had on tight, dark blue jean short-shorts and black fishnets around her tan, slender legs, topped with black designer boots. She wore a tight, shimmery silver tee-shirt that was cut low and showed off her flawless curves. Tumbling down her back were long locks of beautiful dark purple hair, streaked with silver and pale blue. Two delicate, feathery silver wings came out from her back, and snow white cat ears and a tail twitched and flickered. Several knives and scrolls were strung around her waist. Decorating her slender neck was a lone, blue glass charm, but her slender wrists were decked with silver bracelets, and her wide, twinkling, powder-blue eyes stared at him with the pure essence of sadness and beauty.

Riku had become a helpless victim at the sheer sight of her beauty. "Who...who are you?" He reached down and gently scooped her up into his arms. She was as light as air.

Staring at him, she sighed. "My name is Princess Nitari Angel Spring Blossom Shine. Fifth daughter of King Drestal and Queen Mikal of the Kingdom of Kayer." Her voice was sweet bells to his ears.

Riku gasped. "You're...perfect. Will you come with me?"

Nitari smiled at him shyly. "Of course. You're such a strong, cute young man. I like you."

The image of a red head girl back on a far away island had flown out of Riku's head at hyper speed. Oh no.

* * *

Suddenly, Enos' metal grid started beeping loudly. He looked down at it and nearly screamed at the top of his lungs, causing the Gummi Ship to lurch forward.

"Whoa!" Sora grabbed on to Rekkord, but they both crashed on the ground.

"What's going on?" Gasped Kate, who had also crashed onto the floor.

Hands shaking, Enos looked down at the grid again to see that he wasn't mistaken. "It's Nitari! She's caught up with Riku!"

* * *

The group rushed to Traverse Town to see Nitari leaving in a sparkling, pink vortex, arm-in-arm with Riku.

Sora ran over to them. "Riku!" An invisible force field knocked him back on his butt.

But Riku was too enchanted by Nitari. His mouth was slightly open, his eyes glazed.

Nitari stuck out her tongue at the group. "You snooze, you lose! I'm taking Riku to my second world, where I'm going to introduce him to my distant family, the PetalSnowSpring family!" She laughed.

Riku put an arm around Nitari. "That's right, madamoiselle Nitari." He took her hand and kissed it.

Nitari giggled and blushed. "Riku-kun, you're so sweet!"

Sora's jaw dropped. "Riku, you're..."

Enos slapped his forehead. "We've lost him."

Then Nitari disappeared with Riku. Sora was still on the ground, and bleeding slightly.

"Riku..." He frowned.

Kate's pager rang. She took it out and pressed a button. "Hello? What?! She knocked out Tobi and Sagittarius?"

"Tobi?!" Rekkord gasped. His face was pale.

Felix looked like she was going to pass out. "That girl is crazy!" (Rose: Like you can talk!)

Kate nodded and put her pager away. "We need to find Tobi and Sagittarius. They'll tell us where she's going, and what happened. But we need to work fast. Sora, are you ready?"

Sora nodded with confidence. "Absolutely! I want to help Riku from that girl!"

Felix punched the air. "So the chase begins!"

* * *

So, what do ya think? Is it long enough? Hopefully, it is.

I'm _still _accepting the next possible looks for Nitari. I'm also accepting ideas for her world: What it looks like, what it's called, etc, etc.

I'm going through an Ouran High School Host Club phase right now, so I might make a special chapter for my OHSHC Mary-Sue bashing story, I think we've officially lost it. But don't count on it. It depends on my mood.

Thanks for reading, please review!

-Rose

* * *


	6. Riku napped!

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long, I was really busy with end-of-the-school-year stuff.

Disclaimer: Who, me? I don't own Kingdom Hearts! Or Katelyn Hart!

And I'll be posting a Mary Sue bashing Death Note oneshot later on, in which I will clear up some of the confusion with Help From The Experts and A Mary Sue lands in Patch Village.

I do have Kingdom Hearts Re: CoM for the PS2, though. I'm so happy!

Thanks for being so patient! Here's chapter six of An Encounter of the Mary Sue Kind!

WARNING: This chapter contains extreme girly fluffiness, OOC-ness, terrible grammar, swearing, frying pans, and logic-defying Sue-ness. If you don't think you can handle it, don't read it. It's for your own good.

* * *

The group ran over to the gate where the First District opens to the Second District. Lying on the cobblestones were a boy with reddish-brownish hair and a girl with short, dirty blonde hair.

Rekkord immediately ran over to the girl and gently touched her shoulder. "Tobi? Tobi!" He looked panicked.

Enos and Kate crouched over the boy. "Sagittarius, can you hear us?" Enos checked his pulse.

Sora felt his breath hitch in his throat. Was this what Mary Sues were capable of?

Rekkord stood up. "Felix, will you stay here and help me care for Tobi and Sagittarius?"

Felix nodded. "Of course."

Tobi suddenly sat up a little. "If Felix is staying with Rekkord, then Kate, could you come here?"

Kate left Sagittarius and walked over to Tobi. "Yeah, Tobi?"

The blonde Hunter took something out of her backpack. It was a metal frying pan. "If I can't kill Nitari, then let her die by my weapon."

Felix pouted. "No fair! I wanted to use the frying pan o' doom!"

Tobi chuckled. "Maybe next time."

"But wait." Enos interrupted, "Where's Cloud?"

"Ugh." Sagittarius sat up. "We brought him back to the Coliseum and temporarily sealed it off. You guys can still get to it, but Mary Sues can't."

"Well, ready to get going?" Kate picked up Tobi's frying pan and put it in her backpack.

"One second." Enos motioned for Sora, Donald, and Goofy to gather around. "Listen, we have no idea how powerful Nitari is going to be in her own world. We'll have no idea how the people in her world will react, or how powerful they are. We also have to watch out for Riku. He's brainwashed, and if we hurt Nitari, he's going to snap, and we may have to fight him back." He paused, noticing the shocked look on Sora's face before adding: "I'm sorry, Sora, but he's no longer the Riku you once knew. However, if anyone wants out..."

Sora stood strong. "I've been searching for Riku since I arrived here. If I have to drag him back home to Kairi, I will. I'm not willing to give up."

Enos smiled. _That's why you're the main character._

Goofy scratched the back of his head. "Maybe we could stay here and help the others. Riku is Sora's friend."

Kate nodded. "So, it's settled then?"

Sora nodded and stepped forward. "Yep! I'm ready!"

Enos hitched up his backpack. "Then let's go!"

* * *

"Riku! Open your eyes!" Slowly, Riku pried one eye open to see Nitari smiling at him.

"Where are we, my angel?" He whispered quietly.

Nitari stepped aside. "Welcome to the Diamond Unicorn Happy Love Love world!"

Otherwise known as Sue Hunter Hell. The world was a bright pink, dotted with purple sparkles. The clouds were perfectly white and puffy, and the sky was bright silver. There were several girls gathering where Riku and Nitari had landed. They all had unusually colored hair (save for a few) and bright, beautiful eyes. A few even had unicorns by their sides. The trees were pure white with dark pink flowers that shot sparkles. Happy white bunnies and squirrels hopped around on the ground. Pale pink birds fluttered in the sky, and two had even landed in Nitari's hair.

Speaking of the malicious Sue, she had changed forms. This time, only her clothes were different. She wore a long, dark purple dress that sparkled, and was bedecked with diamonds and pink hearts. A design of silver unicorns prancing in a field was embroidered onto the dress, and of course, the dress was low-cut. She wore silver sandals, and her ankles, neck, and wrists were decorated with silver jewelry.. A pink, purple, and silver crown was set neatly in her hair.

Normally, Riku would've puked or passed out at the sight of her appearance. But remember, this isn't the normal Riku. Instead, he took Nitari's hand and planted a swift kiss on the back, causing all the other girls to either sigh "Awww!" or storm off in jealousy.

"It's beautiful, however, not as breathtaking as you are." Riku smiled.

Nitari blushed. "Riku, your respect and sweetness know no bounds. Come, I will show you my family's castle."

He took her arm. "Well, lead the way, princess."

* * *

Sora blinked. "Ouch! What is this place?" He and the group had just landed in Nitari's world.

Enos covered his eyes. "I don't wanna know. Even my blind eye hurts." He swatted at a pink butterfly.

Kate groaned. "Let's just find Riku and Nitari so we can get out of here."

Behind them, a figure appeared and spoke. "You wish to speak to our princess and her fiance?"

Sora's mouth dropped open. "Riku's her _fiance?"_

Suddenly, there was an earsplitting squeal, and Sora was glomped by a girl with long, silver hair streaked with black, and purple eyes. She wore a low-cut, tightfitting white shirt that was dotted with purple sparkles, and a short silver miniskirt.

"OMG, isn't he, like, so kawaii?" She squealed, hugging him. Little do Sues know that once a guy has fallen under a spell of any Sue, if he's been snapped out of the spell by anything, he'll never fall in love with a Sue again.

In other words, a Mary Sue's LOVE BEAM doesn't have any affect on Sora because he's already fallen for a Sue.

"OMG! He, like, so totally is!!!!11" Another Sue tried to tug poor Sora out of the other Sue's grasp. She had long, dark green hair, bright purple eyes, and wore a short, white dress.

"No way! He's like, totally mine! Seriously, I like, totally saw him first! He's too kawaii for you!" A Sue with pink hair streaked with orange (Rose: Clash much?) wearing a white miniskirt and a silver tank top glomped Sora recklessly, almost breaking his back.

The poor Keyblade master felt like he was going to be suffocated. "Help!" He squeaked to Enos and Kate.

Kate whipped out Tobi's frying pan and whacked every single Sue crowding Sora upside the head. They all screamed, and exploded into a pile of black crap.

Sora collapsed onto the ground, panting. "Thanks, guys."

"Wow! This thing is pretty useful!" Kate exclaimed, eying Tobi's frying pan with awe.

Enos helped Sora to his feet and gave him some water. "Yeah, why do you think she had it as a weapon?"

Suddenly, a pink knife came flying at Enos. Sora grabbed him out of the way just in time.

"Whoa! Where did that came from?" Enos gasped as the knife embedded itself into a nearby tree.

"I threw it." A Sue stepped in front of the group. She had long, black hair streaked with gold, and gold eyes. She wore a tight, gold dress, and black wings sprouted from her back. She wore delicate gold sandals, and...Kingdom Hearts, was that a _tiger _at her feet?

"My name is Moonlight Skye Nightshine. I am, like, the guardian of the castle here. If you wish to see the royal family, you have to, like, totally speak with me first." She flipped her hair and pulled out a long, silver sword. Then, she made a double of the sword, and then a double of the double (Rose: So now she's got four swords. That's cheating!)

"Shit, I knew there had to be some sort of trap." Enos pulled out a gun from his backpack.

"This job isn't exactly easy, y'know!" Kate pulled out Tobi's frying pan.

Sora took out his Keyblade. _Hang on, Riku. We're coming._

Moonlight readied her swords and charged at the group. "Like, die, losers!!!!"

_

* * *

_Mwahahahaa! Sora, Kate, and Enos have to face Moonlight Skye Nightshine! But don't worry, I won't make the battle too long.

THE END IS COMING! Soon. In, like, four chapters or so. Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far! It means a lot to me.

About the oneshot, don't count on it coming up too soon. I have to clear up some stuff and make a rough plan first.

Oh, and the chapter title was my friend's idea. I just thought it was funny.

There will be an Organization XIII (or Organization Fish, as Felix calls them) sequel soon, hopefully. I might use Felix for that, but I might introduce some new Hunters if I'm in the mood.

Thanks for reading, please review!

-Rose

* * *


	7. The sacrifice of the pocky

Hey guys! How are you doing? (waves)

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I promise not to let this story die!

Disclaimer: (beats it with Demyx's sitar) Even though I beat the disclaimer to death, I'm still going to say that I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Katelyn Hart. This story also has a few mentions of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, which I also don't own.

Oh, and if you're wondering what happened to Help From the Experts, go and read "Daily dose of Mary Sue bashing". That will explain everything.

WARNING: This chapter contains extreme Mary-Sue fluffiness, the defiance of logic, physics, and nature, Mary-Sue bashing, swearing, self-insertion, and some of the worst grammar you may have heard in your LIFE. If you don't think you can handle it, skip it. For your own safety.

Shall we begin?

* * *

"Like, get ready to totally, like, die, losers!" Moonlight Skye Nightshine ran at the group with blinding speed.

Suddenly, another frying pan came out of nowhere and smacked Moonlight on the back of the head.

The Mary Sue turned around, unaware that pink glitter blood was spilling out of the back of her head. "OMG!!!! WHO DID THAT TO MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR?! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO, LIKE, TOTALLY DID THAT!!!11!!"

Kate grinned. "It's about time." She lowered the frying pan.

Sora looked at Kate with confusion. "What's about time?"

The Sue Hunter pointed at the figure behind Moonlight. "The authoress has arrived."

Behind Moonlight stood a girl at about 5"7, with short brown hair tied back into a ponytail. She had sharp, grey-blue eyes that hid behind oval glasses. She wore black gym shoes, jean capris, and a teal shirt that read "JOHAN AND THE CHRYSTAL BEASTS" in big, black block letters. Slung across her shoulder was a green messenger bag that was littered with anime patches and keychains.

Enos grinned and also lowered his weapon. "Hey, Rose. Haven't seen you since the End Party. What's up?"

The girl (Rose), grinned at him and stepped rather awkwardly over the pink-and-purple grass. "Not much." She sneezed. "Allergies are acting up, though."

"WHAT?? YOU SUMMONED THE AUTHOR-LADY-PERSON?! OMG, THAT'S, LIKE, TOTALLY UNFAIR!!111!" Moonlight screeched in indignation.

"Actually, no. I summoned myself here. Nitari's giving me heavy crap about not wanting to die, she's finally found the love of her life, and is all-powerful, yadda, yadda, yadda. So, I need to wrap this up as quickly as possible." Rose said, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "You're bleeding from the back of your head, you know that?" She raised an eyebrow.

Sora looked confused, but lowered his Keyblade. "Who is she, exactly?"

Enos stretched. "Her name is RoseSempai, but she just goes by Rose. She's the authoress of this story. She controls everything."

Sora's eyes widened. "Then that means she can stop Nitari and save Riku!"

"Ernt! Wrong!" Rose made the 'X' sign with her arms. "I don't like making myself all-powerful. Yes, I'll definitely help you, but I'm not going to save the world."

"So...frying pans?" Kate walked over and lightly picked up the frying pan that Rose had chucked at Moonlight. "That seems to be a reoccurring theme with your weapons."

Rose raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Holy crap, you really think so?"

As they chatted over random stuff, they got farther and farther away from Moonlight, who was silently seething. After all those years...those years of suffering...Her mother died, and her father ran off, leaving Moonlight and her four sisters and five brothers to fend for themselves. After their house got hit by a bus, everyone dying and Moonlight escaped, she was bit by a vampire, making people fear her and hate her...wandering until she found this world, and slowly healed...fighting for hot bishies, fame, and bunnies...

"YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO IGNORE ME?!!?!?!1!?" Screamed Moonlight. She picked up her swords, which started to glow a bright pink. The ground rumbled and split into two. Pink and purple hamsters came out of the ground, trapping Sora, Kate, Enos, and Rose. Silver lightning crashed in the sky, which was heavy with purple, sparkly clouds.

"Oh, God, I made her mad. I suck." Rose muttered. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come after all. She could still be at the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX card tournament, eating ice cream with her friends, chatting about their cosplay for the upcoming con. But nooo, she HAD to stay home and fix what Nitari had broken. She HAD to come to this sparkly, allergy-inducing, pathetic excuse for a world.

"I'm probably not going to get back to the tournament in time." She said to herself. "Better give Nitari a smack for that when we catch up to her."

* * *

Speaking of the despicable Sue herself, Nitari was busily showing Riku around her palace. She knew she had to act quickly. Nitari's SUE RADAR had picked up that one of her subjects was using his or her powers. That, and the ground was opening up for pink and purple hamsters, and silver lightning was cutting across the sky.

Nitari already knew that Rose was in her world. The authoress had obviously come to have a little 'chat' with Nitari, meaning that it was time for her to go soon.

But there were three things that were against Rose:

One was her loyal subjects. Nitari was 100 percent certain that her loyal subjects would protect their princess and her fiance from anyone and anything, till their dying day.

Two was Nitari herself. The Sue wasn't going to go down without a fight.

And three was Riku. The poor teenager was so possessed that he remembered neither Sora or Kairi.

Nitari smiled wickedly. With those three gears turning for her, she could count on victory.

* * *

"So, what do we do now?" Sora called to the others. He shrieked as a bolt of lightning struck the ground dangerously close to him.

Kate looked just as panicked as him. "Hey! Got any brilliant ideas?"

Rose tried to stay calm. _Okay, think. What weapons do you have? _She checked her messenger bag. It held three notebooks, the most recent issue of Shonen Jump, several pen sets, her old Yu-Gi-Oh! deck, her cell phone, looseleaf papers, and...

One lone box of pocky.

Rose winced, then looked up at the gone-crazy Moonlight.

_It's my one and only shot. _Rose took the box from her bag and chucked it at Moonlight.

It hit the Sue's head with a satisfying 'bonk!'. That one hit was enough to open the wound more, just enough for the right amount of blood to drip out of Moonlight's head and knock her unconcious.

The lightning stopped, and the hamsters retreated to their hole, which closed up. Kate ran up to the passed out Sue and whacked her with Tobi's frying pan. Moonlight exploded into a puddle of black crap, her tiger and her swords disappearing.

Rose wailed and sank to her knees. "Three fricking dollars of pocky! Gone! And I didn't get to have one! Screw you, Mary-Sue!" She shouted to the silver sky.

Enos lifted the pocky box out of the puddle of black crap. "Shit...well, it was a worthy sacrifice." He grinned sheepishly at the authoress, who looked like she wanted nothing better than to kill him.

"We'll get you some more pocky when we get back to Crossed City." Kate said, standing up. She could hear the shouts of other Mary Sues and some Gary Stus as they fought with the arriving reinforcements of Sue Hunters.

The castle rose in the distance. The final battle was upon them.

* * *

Done! (falls over)

I was really tired when I wrote this chapter, and really mad when my friend DIDN'T show up at our local Yu-Gi-Oh! GX tournament today. So that's why I decided to throw in a YGO mentioning here and there.

This story is coming along faster than I expected, which I'm really happy about.

Please read "Daily dose of Mary Sue bashing" to find out what happens with Help From the Experts, for those of you who are confused!

Thanks for reading, please review!

-Rose

* * *


	8. A new ally, and some big problems

Welcome to chapter eight of An Encounter of the Mary Sue Kind!

(claps and cheers) Okay, let's get down to business.

Number one: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Katelyn Hart, or Marcel Wlash.

Number two: This chapter contains swearing, frying pans, Mary-Sue bashing, bad grammar, and EXTREME OOC (coughRIKUcough). If you don't think you can handle it, don't read this chapter. PLEASE! It's for your own good.

Are you good? All right! The end is nearing! Hold onto your hats, because it only gets crazier here on in!

* * *

The Hunters, Rose, and Sora finally made it to the castle. It was huge, sparkly pink, and purple. A long, shiny silver moat ran around the castle, and swans swam in it.

Rose slapped her forehead. "Why must everything with the Sues be all sparkly and shiny? And why such bright, garish colors? A dull blue would look much nicer. Or a dark green."

"Halt!" A boy stood at the gates. He had black hair streaked with silver, stormy grey eyes, and a pale, lonesome face. He wore a ripped, black t-shirt, faded, dark-rinse jeans, and black Converse high-tops. He looked to be around the age of fifteen, and had a long, silver-and-black sword strapped to his hip.

Kate was almost instantly reminded of Marcel Wlash, another Sue Hunter who was known for his genius inventions, pale, tired face, and laziness.

"Who are you?" She raised an eyebrow in his direction.

The boy suddenly dropped to his knees. "Who am I? WHO AM I?! No one ever knows! I am fated to walk the universe with no one knowing my name!"

While the kid angsted, Sora lowered his Keyblade in confusion. "What's up with him?" He whispered to Rose.

She scratched her head. "He's what we call a Gary Stu. Basically, he's the opposite of a Mary Sue: emo, angsty, constantly depressed...the works." She rolled her eyes. "Personally, I can't really say which one is worse. They're both pretty crappy."

Sora put down his Keyblade and took some cautious steps over to the angsting Gary Stu. "Hey. My name's Sora."

Kate gasped and stared. "Sora!" She half whispered, half screamed. "What are you doing? Gary Stus are extremely unstable and unpredictable! Get back here!"

Looking over his shoulder, Sora whispered back: "I think he's just lonely and upset. Maybe if I cheer him up, he can get us into the castle." He turned back to the Gary Stu, who seemed to calm down a bit. "I introduced myself! What's your name?"

The Stu sat back on his heels. "My name is Storm Darkness Thunder Tomb Zombie. Nitari sent me out here to guard the castle from a kid with a key..." His voice trailed off as he looked down at Sora's Keyblade. "A Sue Hunter with a frying pan, and one that's blind in one eye..." He cautiously eyed Kate and Enos. "And an authoress." He finished, staring warily at Rose.

Rose winced. She knew they were caught, but she tried to appeal to him. "Well, you got us. Does that mean you'll take us to Nitari for punishment?"

Storm shook his head. "I will...unless you agree to my conditions."

Enos sighed. "Well, let's hear them."

Storm looked up at him with lonesome eyes. "I want you guys to take me back with you. Make me normal. I'm tired of angsting over my life, then angsting because I wasted precious time angsting. Plus, I'm tired of the sparkly pinkness of this world. It only makes me angst even more."

Kate sighed. "And in exchange, will you let us in the castle?"

Storm gave an odd grin. "I'll go one better than that. We'll trick Nitari into thinking I've caught you. That way, you can dodge all of her loyal subjects and get to the top of the castle in no time. How's that?"

Enos grinned back. "You drive a hard bargain. Sold!" He shook hands with Storm.

* * *

However, Storm did not stop to think about Nitari's SUPAH AMAZING POWAHZ. She still had them, and yes, still used them to check on the goings-on of her kingdom.

So naturally, she would be upset that one of her supposedly loyal subjects was helping the enemy, right?

Wrong. She was downright _livid. _

Not that she'd know the definition of the word livid, but still....

"That...that...that _unicorn turd!" _She spluttered. Nitari was up in her SPECIAL AWESOME PRINCESS ROOM. It had a high chrystal ceiling painted with pink unicorns. Pink-and-purple bean bag chairs were strewn everywhere, and fluffy balls of fluff hopped everywhere, squeaking adorably.

Nitari huffed in indignation. Picking up a fluffy ball of fluff, she flung it at the wall. It hit the wall with a "thump" before falling on a bean bag chair.

Crying loudly, Nitari sat down on a nearby bean bag chair.

"This isn't supposed to happen to me! Storm wasn't supposed to join up with those pickles! He's supposed to destroy them, then I get married to Riku and everyone is happy!" She put her head in her hands. "Now Madame Belle is going to be mad at me!"

There was a quiet knock at the door. "My angel? What is it?"

It was Riku.

Nitari's head shot up. Of course! There was still Riku! Under the Bishie-Mary Sue Act of 2001, if a Mary Sue weds a bishie under his free will, then he cannot divorce her, nor can he be separated from her.

In other words, if Nitari got married to Riku today, then Sora, Kate, Enos, and Storm barged in and tried to wake Riku up, not only would Riku be permanently under her spell, but he would also be attached to her...

_Forever. _

Or until one of them died. Whichever one came first.

Drying her tears, Nitari put on her best smile. "It's okay, Riku! You can come in!"

Riku opened the door slowly. "Ah, I though I heard you crying. Is everything all right?" He sat next to Nitari and held her hand.

She smiled. "Of course, Riku! Everything is fantabulous! It's just..." She blushed.

"Yes?" Riku leaned in gently.

Nitari smiled shyly. "I was just wondering if....we could get married today."

Riku's jaw dropped. "That would be perfect! The sooner the better, right?" He pulled her into a hug.

Nitari smiled brightly and hugged him back. "It's so sweet that we both agree! I'll go alert the kingdom!" She hugged Riku and skipped off.

Watching her go, Riku smiled. Suddenly, an image came to him. A fleeting glimpse of a redheaded girl on an island invaded his mind, bringing a light laugh to his ears before disappearing.

His head ached. Resting against the wall, Riku pressed the palm of his hand against his forehead.

"...What?"

* * *

As Storm lead Sora, Rose, Enos, and Kate into the castle, everyone was up in arms, hustling and bustling.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Storm? What's going on?"

Storm shook his head. "I don't know. But I don't like the looks of it."

A passing servant with dark purple hair and blue eyes passed them. She was scantily clad in a maid's dress, and carried several sparkly silver trays. "Didn't you know? Riku and Lady Nitari are getting married today!"

Rose's, Enos', and Kate's jaws all dropped. "Oh, crap! Today?" Whispered Kate.

"Is that bad?" Sora whispered back.

Enos nodded. "Very, very bad. According to the Bishie-Mary Sue Act of 2001, if a bishie and a Mary-Sue get married, then they cannot separate. That means, if Riku and Nitari get married..."

"...Then we won't be able to free Riku from Nitari!" Rose whispered back.

* * *

Dunn dunn dunn!

Ooh, what are they gonna do?

More importantly, what's going to happen to Riku, now that he's sorta-kinda remembering Kairi?

AkuRoku and Zemyx days are coming up! Are you excited?

Or are you excited about the next chapter?

I look forward to your reviews!

-Rose

* * *


	9. Wedding Crashers

Hi there! Welcome to chapter nine of An Encounter of the Mary-Sue Kind!

I hope you guys liked the chapter name. It was my friend's idea.

Disclaimer: Do I look like Square-Enix or Disney? No, I don't. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Or Naruto, Harry Potter, or Final Fantasy, all of which are mentioned in this chapter.

THE END IS COMING! In three chapters or so.

NOTE: This chapter contains Mary-Sue bashing, EXTREME OOC-ness (coughRIKUcough), frying pans, swearing, Copy Wright infringement, terrible grammar, and logic and nature defying Mary-Sue-ness. If you don't think you can handle it, don't read it.

I'm also planning on writing a Final Fantasy Mary-Sue bashing story. Good idea, or should I trash it?

So sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride!

* * *

"M-married?" Sora spluttered. "Really?"

Enos gave a sigh. "The bishies and Mary Sues made an agreement a few years ago. Some of them had fallen in love, gotten married, and then Hunters tried to break them up. There was tons of chaos, so they decided to make this treaty. Needless to say, some people make a lot of trouble over it. Mainly, us."

"It sucks. It takes away our jobs sometimes." Said Kate, running her fingers through her hair.

Storm waited until all the servants were gone from the hall. "Good. Let's go." He pulled something out of his pocket.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "An Invisibility cloak? Is that the best you've got?"

Storm glared at her. "Well, it's the best I've got so far. Or do you want me to put up a genjutsu? I should also mention that half of the servants in this castle have either Sharingan or Byakugan, or both. Hence rendering that scheme useless."

Kate sighed. "Fair enough."

* * *

"Lyke, OMG, Princess! You look BEEYOOTEEFULLL!" One of the servants, a pink-haired girl named Crystal Shine Sparkle exclaimed.

Nitari smiled. "Yes, I do look fabulous, don't I?"

And she did look fabulous....in a twisted Mary-Sue way. Her hair was worn up in a Japanese bun, but a good chunk of it tumbled down her back. Atop her head rested a silver tiara, decorated with pink-and-purple jewels. She wore a brilliant, silver kimono embroidered with sparkly purple unicorns and kittens and birdies. Bright pink high-heeled sandals rested on her feet, decorated with glittery purple bows. Shiny pink necklaces dangled around her neck, and, of course, Crystal and Nitari had taken a pair of scissors to the kimono, cut it up, and sewn it back together again. Therefore, it looked less and less like an elegant kimono, and looked more and more like a high school girl's uniform.

....I'm sorry for scarring you with that image.

Nitari smiled and flipped her hair. Today, like her, was perfect. Storm may have allied with Sora, Rose, Enos, and Kate, but that wouldn't matter once she was married to Riku.

But Riku's brain had other ideas. (Cake for whoever thought that was funny.)

* * *

Groaning, Riku slammed his head against the wall, trying to recall that image. It wasn't helping.

"That girl..." He sat down on the floor. Nitari had actually given him a decent room. It had a dark blue carpet, and the bedspread was white. A white desk was pushed into one corner, and a dresser was pushed into the other. Two walls were white, the other two were dark blue. All in all, it seemed like a pretty simple room. You wouldn't have even guessed that he was a hostage to a Mary-Sue.

"She wasn't...Nitari....But....it feels like I should know her." Riku got up and paced. "I should remember her, but something's blocking my mind..."

_"Look! I made a thalassa shell lucky charm!" _The girl appeared again, this time holding what looked like a half completed star, made out of shells.

"Kai..." Riku squeezed his eyes closed, wracking his brain, trying to remember.

"Kairi?"

* * *

As the group headed upstairs in the pink castle, under the invisibility cloak, they were stopped by a Mary-Sue that was guarding the stairs.

But she didn't look like your average Mary-Sue. She had long, black hair with red streaks in it, instead of being pink or silver. She wore a short, ruffled black dress decorated with red lace, replacing a pink dress, or possibly a purple one. Her shoes weren't flip-flops, sandals, or boots. They were black high-heels with red ribbons. And, where two glistening orbs should have been for eyes, there were two swirling black voids.

"Halt!" Reaching over, she pulled off the cloak to reveal the Writer, two Hunters, Gary Stu, and the Keyblade master.

Storm, at the front of the line, stopped abruptly, causing everyone behind him to crash into him.

"Whoa!" Sora, at the end of the line, poked his head over everyone's shoulders. "What's the hold-up?"

The Mary-Sue cleared her throat. "My name is Kirani Silver! No one shall pass without defeating me...." She reached behind her and pulled out a stool, and sat down. "...in a guilt contest!"

She grinned evilly. "And no one has defeated me." Kirani snapped her fingers. Several skeletons dropped from the ceiling.

Storm grinned and cracked his knuckles. "I got this one. Ladies first."

Kirani sighed. "All right, here goes: I was born two hundred years ago, and I'm able to be alive and young today because my dad was a scientist. He experimented on me, and one went wrong. Thus I am immortal."

Storm rolled his eyes. "That's all? I was born three hundred years ago. Nitari tore me from my family, brought me to this world, and turned me immortal so I can be her guard FOREVER. Do you know what that's like? I'm a GUY! I have to stand there, surrounded by fluffy, pink-and-purple sparkly, squeaking monstrosities, and dramatized teenage girls that never SHUT UP about their latest love lives, blabbering about their looks and powers. You think your life is tough? It sounds like something out of Final Fantasy. My life....I'm living in HELL!" He screeched.

The Sue gave a shriek and exploded into a million black sparkles.

Rose let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Well! That was easy."

Storm turned around. "Sorry for going all emo and angsty on you guys. It was the only way I could win."

Kate nodded. "It's all right. Let's get a move on. We've got a wedding to crash."

* * *

"Riku?" There was a knock on the door to Riku's room. "Are you ready?"

The silver-haired bishie blinked. Ready? What was he supposed to be ready for?

There was a hiss in his mind. It was shrill and harsh, almost demanding. **'Your wedding to Nitari! Get a move on! You love her, don't you?'**

Riku's eyes snapped to mid-center. His pupils dilated. "Almost, my dear. Give me a few minutes." He reached over to the outfit that Nitari had laid out for him.

It was a simple outfit, a dark blue, long-sleeved shirt made in an Asian style. Silver phoenixes were sewn into it. Black pants and black shoes completed the look.

Grabbing the shirt and pants, he pulled them on with surprising speed. Next, he yanked on the shoes and finished off by brushing his hair a little.

Looking in the mirror, giving himself a once-over, Riku gave a nod and left.

He opened the door to see Nitari waiting for him.

Riku smiled. He grabbed Nitari's hand and kissed it. "You look beautiful. Absolutely stunning."

Nitari blushed. "Oh, stop. You look fantastic, too."

Riku offered his arm. "Shall we?"

Taking his arm, the Mary-Sue smiled up at him. "We shall."

* * *

The group ran up and down, all around the castle, literally tearing it apart.

But that's when Sora flung his arm out. "Wait! I hear something!"

Everybody quieted down, straining their ears. "...Riku, do you take Princess Nitari Angel Spring Blossom Shine to be your lovely wedded wife..."

Enos gasped. "The wedding! It's down the hall! Let's go!"

They ran down the hall as fast as they could, tripping over servants, stairs, each other, and their own two feet until they could hear the words clearly:

"...if anyone should give a reason as to why these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Sora ran full-speed at the doors and crashed through them, shouting "I OBJECT!"

Everyone gasped. Riku stared at Sora in disbelief. "Sora? Wha...?"

Kate came in, waving to the gaping crowd. "Never fear, the wedding crashers are here."

Nitari, however, was absolutely FUMING. "You-you-you-you...UNICORN TURD! YOU RUINED MY WEDDING! RIKU! GET THEM!"

Riku stared at her. Within himself, he had found his master. "No."

* * *

Slight cliffhanger? No? Yes? What do you think?

I'm also thinking about reviving the sequel to A Mary-Sue Lands in Patch Village, the original one. Not Help From the Experts. Good idea, or not?

Also, I started school. Yep, my summer's officially over. My updates won't be as frequent. Boo.

But don't worry, I won't disappear. At least, I'll try not to.

So, that's all! Good-bye!

-Rose

* * *


	10. The AntiClimactic Ending

Welcome to chapter ten of An Encounter of the Mary Sue Kind!

Okay, um....this is also....

THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER!

(faints) I'm okay!

Just a few notes, though.

Does it seem like I'm rushing this? Hopefully not. I'm trying to finish this up before school officially starts on Monday. When it starts, my computer time will be cut in half, which means fewer updates. Yikes! Scary thought, huh?

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, then it would also mean that I owned Final Fantasy. If I owned Final Fantasy, then Kadaj wouldn't have gone poof. So no. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Or Twilight, which is briefly mentioned here.

Anyway, read chapter 19 of A Mary-Sue Lands in Patch Village to find out what will happen with the sequel, seeing as I mentioned it last chapter. People are still confused, but I'm doing the best I can!

WARNING: This chapter contains EXTREME Mary-Sue bashing, OOC-ness, logic, nature, and gravity-defying Sue-ness, swearing, frying pans, and really bad grammar. I think you get the drill: Can't handle it, don't read.

For you thrill seekers, though, do enjoy chapter ten of An Encounter of the Mary Sue Kind!

* * *

"No." Riku stared at Nitari with solemn, teal-blue eyes.

The Mary Sue gasped. "No? What do you mean, no? Attack them, Riku! They ruined our uber-fabulous wedding!"

"'Our' wedding? When did that happen? No, I see what you are. And it's not pretty." Riku scowled.

He was right. Like Sora, Riku was now out of the spell of a Mary-Sue, and there was nothing Nitari could do about it.

Looking down at the ring on his finger in disgust, Riku slid it off his finger and dropped it at Nitari's feet.

"Consider yourself divorced." He walked down the aisle to meet with Sora and the group, leaving Nitari alone at the altar.

"Good to have you back, Riku." Sora grinned.

Riku gave a sigh. "It's really, really good to be back. What a ride. What. A. Ride."

After everyone was introduced to Riku, the group was turning to leave the room when a whirlwind came down and grabbed Rose and Riku!

Everyone gasped.

Nitari. Of course.

But she didn't look like her usual lovely self. Oh no.

She was now a Monster Sue.

Nitari's hair wasn't long and lovely anymore. Now it was growing out in some shiny, curly spots here, some dry, wispy spots there, and looked like the stylist had just misplaced her scissors and just tried chewing it off. It was also turning mousy brown and oily.

Her eyes weren't the twinkling, powder blue they had been before. Instead, they had turned a shadowy, grey-ish, muddy, moldy brown.

Smooth, tan skin turned bumpy, unevenly tanned, and blemished. Her clothes changed colors, in fact, they CLASHED!

Nitari was no longer the pretty, popular girl she was when Sora first stumbled upon her. At first, he was speechless.

Now, he looked like he was going to puke.

Rose, Riku, Storm, Kate, and Enos all bore the same look.

With a roar, the newly transformed Nitari began to make her way over to the doors, carrying Rose and Riku.

Sora thought fast. Reaching into Kate's bag, he swiftly pulled out Tobi's frying pan, and did what any respectable canon character would do.

He hit Nitari over the head with Tobi's frying pan.

Then, something amazing happened.

Nitari didn't explode.

Instead, a white light surrounded her. She began to shrink.

Rose and Riku were promptly dropped on the floor with loud thuds and shouts, but both silenced themselves to look at Nitari's transformation.

Finally, it stopped.

And Nitari...was gone.

In her place was a short girl with short black hair and hazel eyes. She had pale skin, but it wasn't a Mary-Sue's unnatural pale tone that rivaled the moon, it was the pale tone of a girl that didn't get a lot of sun. She wore a plain, grey t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black Converse high-tops, and looked around the age of fifteen or sixteen.

Riku blinked. "Who are you?"

The girl blinked right back at him. "Good question. I don't quite know. One second I wasn't here, and the next..." She shook her head.

Enos approached her carefully. "Nitari?"

She looked at him quizically. "Huh? Nitari? Who's that?"

Kate thought for a moment. "It seems that when Sora hit Nitari with Tobi's frying pan, she was transformed into a normal OC!"

Riku, Storm, the new girl, and Sora all stared at Kate.

"What's an 'oh-cee'?" Sora asked, frowning.

"'OC' means 'original character'. A well-rounded character with an inner balance of talent and flaws. With Mary-Sues, there's too much talent, and no flaws. It seems that this girl is no longer Nitari, and has no recollection of ever being her." Rose said. "Now, what should we call you?"

The girl thought for a moment. "I don't know. Anything is fine, I guess."

Enos sighed. "How about 'Isabella'?"

The girl made a face. "You've got Twilight on the brain. No fricking way. How about..." She frowned.

"How about Adriana?" Kate offered.

The girl smiled. "I like that! Adriana....it's a pretty name."

Sora grinned. "Adriana it is, then!"

"Now..." Rose turned to Storm. "We've got to find a name for you."

Storm grinned. "I've already figured that out. I choose the name 'Nathan'."

* * *

The group left the castle, with a new friend and a found friend in tow when suddenly, the ground gave a shudder.

Everyone stepped back as a yawning crevice opened up and swallowed the castle up.

Adriana waved as the crevice closed up. "Goodbye!"

Everyone laughed.

"So, who's ready to go?" Sora grinned.

Rose gave a sigh and plopped down on the ground. "Someone's gonna have to carry me out. I'm too tired."

Riku suddenly collapsed. He didn't realize that he had been running on pure adrenaline the whole time he was under Nitari's spell.

The ground shuddered again, and the crevice opened up. This time, it overlapped itself-and the group was astonished to see that the world was getting smaller and smaller!

"What's going on?" Enos hollered over the rumble of the earth.

"I think the world's eating itself!" Adriana cried as the ground swallowed a tree.

Rose and Riku stood quickly, and the group began running over to the Gummi ship.

Nathan was the last to board as the world finished swallowing itself up.

They all watched as the other Hunters, who had boarded Gummi ships and managed to escape.

Adriana sank down onto the floor. "It's over..." She looked up a Rose, Kate, and Enos. "Do you think they'll accept me in your world?"

Rose grinned. "If I have any say in it, no problem. Seems you don't remember being Nitari at all, and we're short on members."

Enos chuckled and threw the Gummi ship in reverse. "First, we have to get Sora and Riku home. Then we'll have a talk with the higher-ups."

* * *

GAH! You all probably hate me!

(pouts) Anyway, next chapter is the end/epilouge, and if there's anything I can do, something I left out, let me know.

Adriana and Nathan are actually Sue-Hunters I created a long time ago. I really wanted to introduce them, but I had no idea how.

Then, Reaper-Lawliet gave me an idea with "The Rise of Gary-Stu", and "Sparkles", when she reformed two Gary-Stus.

I thought it was possible to reform a Mary-Sue, too, and that's how Adriana came in!

Mind you, she has NO recollection AT ALL that she was once a Mary-Sue. She is now a well-rounded OC, and...well, you'll just have to wait and see what happens.

Same with Nathan as well. The end/epilouge will find him reforming himself.

Please review, and thanks for reading!

-Rose

* * *


	11. Beautiful Routine, or the epilogue

afsdfshkljlk....

Aren't I literate at three o' clock in the morning?

I feel like a zombie. Really, like I could just pass out here and now.

But, here is the final-the FINAL-chapter of An Encounter of the Mary-Sue Kind. As promised.

It feels so weird! When I first started writing this, I knew close to nothing about Kingdom Hearts. Now that I'm done, though, I'm literally a walking Kingdom Hearts Lexicon! (Cake for whoever got that joke and thought it was funny.)

I do not-DO NOT-own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Marcel Wlash (who belongs to MRegent.2 and Pangie). I do, however, own a Tidus plushie and a Kadaj plushie. (hugs them both)

So, enjoy! Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys.

* * *

One Year Later

* * *

"It looks like it's going to rain."

A raised eyebrow and a chuckle. "Wow, you're a real Sherlock Holmes. Did you figure it out all by yourself?"

A sigh. "You're so mean, T.C."

Nathan-formerly known as Storm-brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. His eyes were still silver, though there was nothing he could do about it. His hair, now black, had been cut short and feathered. He carried a sharp, silver sword as his Sue-Hunting weapon.

His friend and fellow Sue-Hunter, T.C. O'Dell, was walking with him out of the garage, where all the motorcycles were parked. Indeed, it looked like rain, with thunder rumbling in the distance and the sky a dark grey.

Well, Sue-Hunters HAVE to get around somehow.

Nathan had his own bike, a black one painted with silver lightning strikes called _Change. _It reminded him of what he once was, and what he now fought.

Running a hand through his hair, Nathan sighed. "Seriously though, I'm so tired of seeing Mary-Sues after Sasuke Uchiha, I'm starting to think he's not as stoic and emo as we're all supposed to think he is."

T.C. strode over to the elevator and pressed the "down" button. "Well, apparently he's good-looking, strong, depressed, drawn to power, smart, has a dark past, and is adored by many. Usually Sues go for that type."

The elevator came up with a _ping! _and it opened to reveal Adriana and her friend Tobi River. Tobi had short, dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

"Oh." Nathan blinked. "Adriana, I thought you were at HeadQuarters."

"Change of plans." Adriana had been welcomed into the Sue-Hunting business with open arms. She found her talent not in the actual field, but in being an Authoress. Now, her hair had grown longer, she had become more serious, and had started to look like T.C.'s happy-go-lucky sister, Skylar.

"HeadQuarters called us with a mission to the Kingdom Hearts world. Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Adriana grinned. "Anyway, you'd better get your butts down to the Branch. T.C., you especially. Marcel needs to talk with you."

T.C. made a face. "Greeaat." Marcel was the crown genius at the Branch HQ, famous for his invention, the 'Anti-Sue2000', a gun that turned a Mary Sue or Gary Stu into a normal OC. Problem was, Marcel was lazy, stingy, and childish, loving to drive everyone (Adriana and T.C. especially) up the wall.

T.C. himself drove Marcel crazy whenever he could, the two constantly matching wits with one another and giving the other members headaches.

So when Marcel told Adriana he needed to "talk" with T.C., it either meant chewing him out, proving him wrong, or arguing with him.

"Kill me now." T.C. groaned as he and Nathan boarded the elevator. "Just do it now."

Nathan chuckled as he pressed the "First Floor" button. "You always ask me that when Marcel needs to talk to you."

"Ah, I'm growing faint! Light....fading. Limbs...growing weaker. Tell my mother....I love her. And to my sister....don't touch my stuff." T.C. leaned against the wall, pressing an arm to his forehead, eyes closed and pretending to gasp for breath.

Nathan rolled his eyes as the elevator stopped at the First Floor, and the two got off, taking the hallway into the Branch HQ.

"T.C., Marcel needs to talk with you. And you, Nathan...you're going on a mission to the Final Fantasy X world. Something about the Mary Sue there obsessing over Tidus beyond reason, and wanting to kill Yuna..." Another Sue-Hunter named Rekkord Kale said as he passed them.

Nathan ran a hand through his hair. "Already? I just got back."

"Too bad, so did the rest of us." Rekkord sighed. "T.C., go find Marcel. He really needs to talk to you."

T.C. rolled his eyes. "Does it LOOK like I wanna talk with him?! That's the LAST thing I wanna do!"

Someone behind T.C. cleared his throat. "I heard that."

T.C. and Nathan whirled around so fast, Rekkord swore that he could hear their necks crack.

Marcel was standing behind them. A wry smile slid across his face. "Hello, T.C., Nathan, Rekkord. I'd like to talk with you, T.C., for a moment."

Nathan stepped back a little. "I'm going to leave for my mission now..."

"About what?"

"You added too much Anti-Sue arsenic to the Sue-Hunter Molotov Cocktail." Marcel said with a small yawn.

"Well, it just makes sure that the Sue explodes!" T.C. hissed.

Marcel glared at him. "It could also put the other Hunters at risk to be harmed by the flames."

Rekkord disappeared into the crowd of Hunters while Nathan rushed back to his motorcycle in the garage.

Ah...Routine was a beautiful thing.

* * *

(slams her head on keyboard) DONE! FINALLY!

Gah, I'm so tired....

What do you guys think? Did I wrap it up okay? Anything I missed?

I'll try to update my other stories. I've been neglecting my writing, you all probably hate me....

Anyway, I'm on a Final Fantasy kick, so expect to see many FF fics soon.

And I have to update my other stories...it's gonna be another all-nighter tomorrow, and it's my birthday tomorrow!

Agh....

But, nonetheless, I had fun. This story took me on a wild ride, and I enjoyed every bit of it. You guys rock!

And, the sequel is going to be called Blank Report:

_If you reach into the Organization XIII files, you will find a blank one. It's only natural...Xemnas wouldn't want anyone to know they had been attacked by a crazy Mary Sue. _

I'm so evil....

Catch you laters!

-Rose

* * *


End file.
